


Life Changing

by Julamari



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: ;), M/M, Tyrus - Freeform, right after the bench scene, tj/cyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julamari/pseuds/Julamari
Summary: My heart is racing faster than it ever has, and I’m worried he can feel it in my finger tips.TJ and Cyrus are endgame and I am crying.





	Life Changing

“Is there anything else you wanna know?”   
“Is there anything you wanna tell me?”  
“Yeah,” TJ smiles, “Is there anything you wanna tell me?”   
I glance down and notice TJ’s hand inching towards mine. My mind is racing, I never in a million years would have guessed that tonight was gonna be my bravest moment yet. But I always feel brave when TJ is by my side, which is all the more reason to admit it.   
“Yes.”  
I smile and TJ closes the gap between our hands. My heart skips a beat and I can’t look away from his eyes. My heart is racing faster than it ever has, and I’m worried he can feel it in my finger tips. His fingers are intertwined with mine and I can’t help but smile. A small laugh escapes TJ’s lips and I do the same. We stay like that a moment, and it’s so nice, I never want to let go. I knew I wanted this. I’ve known for a while, but until this moment, until it became reality, I didn’t know how badly I wanted it. And now there’s no denying that TJ feels the same way.   
That’s the crazy thing. That TJ feels the same way as me. That my insane, sensitive heart wasn’t deluding me. That someone likes me back. Not just someone, TJ of all people. The scary basketball guy with a heart of gold, who’s intimidating until he passes a math test and turns into an overexcited puppy. The guy who always knows how to make me smile, cheer me up or calm me down. The guy I’ve had a crush on since he sat next to me on the swings.   
“Pinch me,” I say without thinking.   
“What?”   
“This has to be a dream,”   
TJ just laughs. He has a kind of laugh that’s naturally contagious. It warms my whole body and my smile takes over my face.   
“I just can’t believe this is real. I can’t believe you. Prove it to me that this isn’t a dream.”   
TJ gives in and with his other hand, reaches over and give my shoulder the smallest, most harmless pinch.   
“Well, you have to do it harder than that!” I say.   
“I’m not gonna hurt you, Cyrus. This isn’t a dream, trust me.” He laughs.   
“Okay, then.” I can’t tear my eyes away from his. I just can’t. It doesn’t matter if it’s a dream or not. I just don’t want it to end.   
“Okay.”   
TJ breaks eye contact with me and looks down. For a moment, I want to ask him if everything’s alright. I’ve never seen that expression on his face before. He looks tense, and concentrated, a bit like when he plays basketball, but somehow softer. I want to reach out and give him a hug and tell him to stop thinking so hard. It’s a party, this should be fun. But I get distracted by his face. His eyes are so innocent, and hold so much of his personality that he doesn’t share with others. His cheeks are red and full and cute. His lips are slightly parted and suddenly I wonder what would happen if I kissed him. If I just leaned in real quick. There’s no one out here with us, no one to witness it. Would he be mad if I did it? Would he ever forgive me? Would he still wanna be friends?   
My hand is still holding his and I tell myself not to think. Just as I’m about to lean forward, he rushes in and pushes his lips against mine. I’ve never kissed anyone before, and I’m not sure how, but I can’t even think about that. My mind is otherwise occupied. With his lips. TJ’s lips on mine. He’s pushing against me and his free hand grabs my neck as he keeps me close. His other hand is still gripping mine tightly. Good, I never want to let go. I don’t know what to do, since I’ve never done this before, so I let him stay in control and follow where he leads. It feels so surprisingly natural that it shocks me when I run out of air and have to break away. He’s still holding onto my neck, and he smiles slightly when he opens his eyes. I smile much more than slightly.   
“So that just happened,” I say out of shock and joy.   
“Yeah,” he breaths.   
“Yeah.”  
We both start giggling. Completely idiotic and out of control giggling. He’s still holding my hand and I think about that, and I think about his lips touching mine and I giggle more, and so does he. Now we’re both laughing so hard my stomach starts to hurt so I laugh more.   
TJ stops and smiles, “For a long time.”  
“Huh?”  
“I’ve been thinking about doing that for a long time.”  
I can’t help but melt. This whole time TJ has really been thinking about me like I’ve been thinking about him.   
“Really? Well, why didn’t you?”   
“People kept getting in the way,” he shrugs, “And you’re too nice of a person to tell me I shouldn’t hang out with them.”  
“I would never choose who you can and can’t hang out with! That’s barbaric!”  
“And that’s exactly why I like you.”   
It feels like my whole body is smiling. I scoot closer to him and rest my head on his shoulder. He lets go of my hand (it hurts a bit, but I knew it was coming eventually) and wraps his arm around my shoulders, squeezing me tight against him. We stay like that and look at the stars.   
My phone buzzes, breaking whatever sweet, tender moment we were having, and I reach in my pocket to look.   
“Andi says I have to go meet her, she has something to show me,” I say.   
I think TJ can see the slight disappointment on my face, since he tries to reassure me, “It's okay, go hang out with your friends.”   
He lets go of my shoulder and I sit up. I look at him one last time, those beautiful eyes, soft cheeks, parted lips, and I give him one last kiss. Short, harsh, a little uncoordinated (but when am I ever) and then I stand up. As I start to walk away, he grabs my wrist.   
“Cyrus. I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?”   
I nod and he lets go.   
As I walk towards the others, I think about telling them about what just happened. But I don’t know how comfortable TJ would be with that, and I don’t want to take away from whatever Andi has to say, so I think I’ll just keep it to myself for now. All I need to tell them is that this party has been life changing.


End file.
